The visit
by koukacs
Summary: Juri wants to introduce Ruki to her mother. The two girls go to the cemetery. (Juki)


**Digimon Tamers does not belong to me.**

 **The visit**

The cemetery didn't have many people in that cloudy afternoon. Only Ruki was there to see Juri cry quietly in front of her mother's grave.

The woman had gotten sick and died when Juri was still a small child. People expected her to get over that pain quickly. Her father remarried, she gained a brother and a caring step-mother, but there was no stopping to that sinking feeling in her chest, a feeling so hurtful that it became monstrous.

Juri shivered, but Ruki was there to hold her hand. That redhead girl that many people found intimidating was so supporting of her. Even if Ruki didn't always know the right words to say or how to show how deeply she cared, Juri knew that she had a big and beautiful heart full of love.

While Ruki had a prideful attitude and a hard time being friendly, Juri forced big smiles and acted childishly and playfully, burying her despair deep down, where nobody would see.

But people saw her eventually and wanted to help her. Ruki saw her and reached out to her. She insisted on spending more time with her after the Digital World. They usually played cards or talked about fun things. It took a few months for Juri to want to talk about her mother. That night, she cried profusely, reliving those horrible days. But Ruki was there to comfort her. Ruki had always shown so much strength, but her gentleness was even more admirable.

They spent more and more time together, long past entering middle school. It got to a point when it became hard for them to be apart. They didn't need a confession to know how the other felt. In an afternoon on the park, when Juri felt particularly brave, she leaned towards Ruki without saying anything. Ruki leaned towards her and their lips touched for a second. They both got very flustered and laughed awkwardly, but were undeniably happy.

One year after their first kiss, Juri asked Ruki to visit her mother with her.

"Hello, Mom. I know I haven't come here in a long time, I'm sorry…" Juri muttered, looking at the tombstone, "… when I was little and you told me fairy tales… you said that one day I would find someone that I would love very much, and that that person would love me too. You passed away before I could even begin to think about such things…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ruki asked, worried.

"I'm alright," Juri replied, rubbing her eyes. "I wanted to do this…"

"I know, I wanted it too," Ruki said, smiling sadly. She looked at the tombstone.

"Hello, Mrs. Kato. I'm Makino Ruki." The redhead introduced herself. "I'm sure that you already know that your daughter grew up to be a formidable person. Juri is so much stronger than she thinks she is, and she's such a compassionate and decent person… she's kind and smart… and beautiful…"

Ruki blushed after saying that and had to look away. Juri giggled briefly.

"Ruki is also beautiful and strong. She's very dependable, courageous and confident… she helps me to find my inner strength and believes in me…. Ruki makes me so happy…." Juri said to the tombstone, smiling. "Ruki is the person I love. Wherever you are now, Mom… I wanted to let you know that I'm happy. I hadn't been happy for such a long time… sometimes, that sadness comes back to haunt me, but Ruki is here to help me out. With her by my side, I know that I'll definitely be okay. So, please, don't worry about me."

"I love your daughter, Mrs. Kato." Ruki stated, holding her girlfriend's hand more tightly. "I'll never stop loving her. I can only hope that I'm good enough… and that you can give us your blessing."

A ray of sunshine made its way through the clouds above the two girls.

They both looked up and smiled. Juri felt encouraged and pulled Ruki closer to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She imagined that her mother should be smiling at them, which was an image that Juri barely remembered.

Juri knew that her mother was happy for them, and would only remember her smiling from that day on.


End file.
